Mystery Girl
by AngelXAnubis
Summary: When Austin goes to a masquerade ball at school, he meets a girl and immediately falls for her. Only problem is, he has no idea who she is. Could the mystery girl be closer then she seems?
1. The Ball

**Austin's POV**

"Come on Ally. You have to come. The party wont be as much fun without you."

There was a masquerade ball at our school tonight and I was trying to convince Ally to come with us.

"I cant. You've seen my dancing, I'd be so embarrased. And besides, dads making me open the store tommorow morning and I need sleep."

"You can sleep after the ball."

"Austin. I said no." She turned around and put the pile of books she was carrying on the counter. "I have to close the store now. I'll see you tommorow."

She shoved me out of the store and locked the doors. I saw her go up into the music room. Probably working my new song. I wish she'd let me hear it.

_2 hours later_

It was eight o' clock and me, Trish, and Dez were all walking into the school gym. At the end of the hallway I could hear 'Double Take' playing in the distant.

"Hey Austin! Ella put your song on the playlist!" Dez shouted. I smiled and walked inside the gym. After a few minutes of sitting at a table with the two of them drinking punch, I saw a really pretty girl in red-pink dress walk in. I couldnt see her face because of the mask,but I knew she was beautiful. I put my cup on the table and walked towards her.

"Hi, nice dress."

"Thanks. Nice suit.

"Thanks... Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

**Dez's POV**

Trish and I were sitting at the table arguing about what color the table cloth was. She think's it blue but you can easily tell its a light green. After a while Austin stood up ans walked away. He was probably tired of hearing Trish's _annoying_ voice! Oh, that's right. Trish cant hear what im thinking.

"Trish you have an annoying voice."

"What?"

I looked back over to the direction Austin walked in to see if I could find where he went. I saw him standing by the doors talking to a girl I've never seen before.

"Hey Trish, who's that girl Austin's talking to?"

She looked where I was looking to find her. "I dont know? But this is a masquerade. If she took her mask off I'd probably recognize her."

"Oh?"

_3 hours later_

**Austin's POV**

It was eleven o' clock and the mysterious girl and I had been dancing for hours. She was _really _good! When the song ended we decided we were both tired and sat down to take a break.

"So Mystery Girl, wanna tell me who you are?"

"This is a masquerade. What's so fun about it if you knew who everyone was?"

"The fact that I'd know who my insanely pretty dance partner is."

"Pretty? You dont even know what I look like?"

"Then take off the mask."

She leaned on over the table with her hands under her chin and whispered in my ear, "No." She leaned back and sat straight in her chair.

I smiled at her, "Okay. Well what if I wanna hang with you after the ball?"

"You'll just have to take a really good guess."

"And if I guess wrong?"

"We'll never know who each other is."

"Here, I'll let you see me." I reached for the string that holds my mask but I felt a hand grab my arm. I looked at the hand and followed it back the girl.

"It's not fun if you know."

I went to go get her some punch and bumped into Dez.

"Hey buddy. Who's that girl your with?"

"I wish I knew." I grabbed the two small cups and went back to our table. She was standing up and looked like she was about to leave.

"Hey? I got punch."

She smiled, "Thanks. But I cant have some. I need to get home, it's really late." She grabbed her hand purse and left.

I know what I have to do.

Operation : Learn the identity of mystery girl is undergo.


	2. New Song

**Ally's POV**

I was leaning on the couter in the main room of Sonic Boom writing in my book. I had come up with a great new song for Austin and it was almost finished. I spent almost all night working on it and now I just need two more lines and it'll be done. I started flipping through pages in my book hoping I'll find something that'll inspire me.

"ALLY!"

I heard someone yell my name and I screamed throwing my book in their direction.

"Oh my god Austin, im so sorry."

"Geez Ally, I've called your name six times."

"Sorry. Im just really focused on the new song."

"Must be good. Like all your other ones."

"It will be when I finish it." He handed me my book and I put it on the shelf below the cash register. "So, how was the dance?"

"Amazing! I met this girl, we danced almost all night. And she was so beautiful."

"Really? Who was it?"

"I dont know, she wouldnt take her mask off."

"So how do you know she was beautiful?"

"I just knew."

"Did you at least get her number?"

"No."

"So you met a girl that you really like, but you dont know who she is, and you have no way of contacting her?" I laughed.

"It's not funny. I cant stop thinking about her. She's the most amazing girl I've ever met. Well, next to you." I blushed. "But now I dont think I'll ever see her again."

"Why dont you write down a list about things you know about her. Me, Trish, and Dez can study it and look for girls that meet the qualifications. And if someone is exactly like you described, you can ask her."

"What if it's not her?"

"You'll just have to take a risk."

"Okay. Changing the subject, how's the song coming along?"

"Great! It's almost finished, I just need a few more lines and it'll be done. Then we can work on the music."

"Awesome! Why dont you go upstairs and finish working on it. I'll take over down here."

"Austin I dont think thats such a great idea."

"What, you dont trust me?"

"No, of course I do. What if my dad comes in and see's im not here?"

"Your upstairs?"

"That's not what I mean."

"I know. Now go! I'll take care of the store as if it's my life."

"You'd better!" I grabbed my book and went upstairs. I sat at the piano and began pushing buttons. I started thinking about Austin's story. I quickly grabbed my book and ripped out the song pages. I snatched my pencil and started scribbling words in my book on a clean sheet of paper. Within thirty minutes I had a new song.

_Mystery Girl._


	3. Ally?

**Austin's POV**

"Hair color?"

"Dark brown."

"Eye color?"

"Um, blue. No brown!"

"Well which is it?"

"Brown. A deep, choclolately brown."

"Okay?"

Trish got her pen and started scribbling things down in her notebook. I had told her about Ally's plan to find my girl and she decided she wanted to help me. Well, she said she didnt feel like going to work and wanted an excuse.

"Okay Austin, what else?"

"Well, her hands were really soft. And she was about this tall." I held my hand out flat around my shoulder. "She was really nice. And her hair smelled like strawberries."

"You smelled her hair?"

"What? We danced to a slow song."

She shook her head and went back to the notebook.

"Anything else?"

"No. Just that she was really beautiful."

After a minute of reading the page she had a weird look on her face.

"What?"

"Well Austin, I know who your mystery girl is."

"Really? Who is she!"

"Ally."

"Ally? Ally Dawson?"

"Yup."

"The Ally upstairs?"

"Do you know any other Ally?"

"It cant be Ally. She wasnt even at the school last night."

"She might've changed her mind and could've went without us knowing."

"No. Ally said she was in her room all night writing my new song."

"Austin. Read this list and tell me Ally isnt the first thing you think of."

She handed me the book and I skimmed through the words.

"Nope. All I see is a beautiful girl in a red dress with a black mask."

"Red. That's Ally's favourite color."

"Trish! I didnt dance with Ally!"

I gave her back the book and sat on the piano seat. I heard a door open and looked up to see Ally running down the stairs. She came straight to piano and sat next to me. "I finished the song! Thanks for taking over down here. If you hadnt, I would've never finished it." She hugged me.

I looked at the notebook and saw _hair smells like strawberries_ written on the list. Without hesitation I smelled Ally's hair and she pulled away.

"Are you sniffing my hair?"

"Um no?"

"Okay? Well im just gonna go to the music room?" She awkwardly stood up and walked up the stairs. When she was out of sight I turned to Trish.

"It's not Ally. Her hair smelled like mint."


	4. Dez's Plan

**Austin's POV**

It's been two days since the ball and I still havent found the girl I danced with. I had asked a lot of girls in our grade if they went, some said no. Most said yes, but they we're with their boyfriends. And a couple said they were her but I knew they werent. They werent the same height, didnt have her hair, and didnt have her amazing big brown eyes. I was beggining to think I should just give up. I had probably already found her and she could've said it wasnt her. Maybe she didnt want to be found?

I sat at the table that Trish and Dez were at and I placed my lunch tray on it.

"Dez, for the millionth time, that hat is for three year olds!"

"No it's not!"

Dez clutched his green hat with big fake googly eye's and put it on his head. "Dez, why do you have a Kermit hat?"

"Because Kermit is awesome, duh."

"Hey, where's Ally? Isnt she working today?"

"She got sick with the flu. I went to her house so we can walk to school together but she was barfing everywhere."

"Gross." Dez and I said in unision.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. But doesnt want anyone seeing her. He thinks being alone will help her get better faster."

"Oh."

I started using my fork to move the peas on tray move around. I would spell random things like our names, cat, and even glue?

"Austin!"

I quickly looked up at Trish who had been calling my name, but I was too into thought to focus.

"What's up with you man? You've been spacing out and looking depressed a lot." Dez asked.

"Im just thinking about the masqeurade."

"Dude, you've got to over this girl. Your probably never gonna see her again."

"Dez!" Trish hit his arm. "Austin, I already to you who she is."

"It's not Ally. I would know if it was her."

"Who said anything about Ally?"

Trish and I ignored Dez's comment. I went back to messing with the peas and Trish was putting her lipstick on.

"Hey I know how you can find her!" Dez shouted.

"Shut up Dez." Trish said while continuing to put her make up.

He rolled his eyes, "There was a girl there taking pictures for the yearbook. You should go to the commity room and go through the pictures. If you find one of the girl, you take it and hold up to every girl you see. Then you block her eye's and see the rest of her face matches!"

"Dez be ridicu- actually that might work? I cant believe im saying this, but Dez, your a genius!"

Trish put her mirror down and looked up. "Im sorry, I wasnt listening to anything he was saying. But did I just hear Dez and genius in the same sentence?"

"Yeah."

**Mystery Girl's POV**

I kept thinking about the guy I danced with the other night. We should've taken our masks off because I dont know who he is and im pretty sure he doesnt know who I am. I saw Austin going around school asking a bunch of girls if they danced with her at the ball. Maybe he's the one I danced with? No, thats crazy. Me and Austin Moon? Yeah right. It must've been someone else.

I walked up to the my closet and traced my hand along the red dress hanging from my closet door. I still cant believe I own something this beautiful. I shut the closet door and sat at my desk. The mask I wore was sitting on it leaning against the wall. It's not prettiest one I've seen, but that guy seemed to like it. I hope we meet again soon.


	5. Authors Note

**So im gonna be taking a break from my stories. Tonight im leaving to Washington for a month and then im going on a road trip. I don't know when I'll be able to upload but I'll try whenever I get the chance. Have a great summer! =]**


	6. One Step Closer

**Austin's POV**

Trish, Dez, and I were sitting around the piano upstairs in Sonic Boom. It's weird being here without Ally? Especially since it's her store.

"Im gonna be late for work!"

"Since when do you care if your late for work?" Dez mumbeld. It was hard to hear what he was saying becase he was eating a sandwich, but we understood.

"Oh yeah. Well, im gonna be late for my lunch break. See you guys in thirty minutes!" She grabbed her purse and skipped out the door.

After Trish left, Dex and I had a contest to see how much popcorn we can throw and catch in our mouth.

"Four! I win!" I shouted throwing my hands in the air... Dez and I really suck at this game.

"You may have won that, but can you beat me at singing?"

"Did you forget that im an internet sensation who rose to fame by singing?"

"Oh."

I turned around and looked at the Piano. Ally's book was on top of it. "Hey, Ally left her book here?"

"Lets read it!"

"Dez! Dont you remember what happened last time we read her book? I turned into a gross orange sweaty guy!"

"Oh yeah... But didnt Ally write you a new song? You should look for the lyric,s and start practicing the song, so when Ally get's better, it's done!"

"That's a great idea! I can record it, and give it to her as a get well soon present!" I took her book and searched for the song. When I found it, I turned to see how long it was. When I turned the last page, there were lyrics for a second song? Mystery Girl? I read the lyrics and it was everything I wrote about the girl I met? She wrote two songs. There was also a few other lyrics. It's from the girl point of view. This a duet?

Wait! If Ally can write what the girl was feeling, maybe she know's who she is! And she told Ally about me! Awesome! I just got on step closer to finding her.

"Austin are you okay?"

"Better then okay."

**Ally's POV**

I went downstairs into my kitchen to get ice cream. I was almost out of Fruity Mint Swirl and dad just left to go get some more. When I got my ice cream I laid on the couch. I was gonna turn the tv on but the doorbell rang.

I put my ice cream on the table and went to open the door.

"Hey Ally! You look awful!"

"Gee, thanks Austin. You just brightened my day."

"Your welcome?"

I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here? Didnt Trish tell you I was sick?"

"Yeah. But I wanted to see you."

"My dad said no visitors. Please go, I dont want you to get sick."

"I'll leave in a minute. I just wanted to ask you something."

"You could've called?"

"Yeah, but I want your facial expression so I know if your lying."

"Austin what's this about?" He's never acted this way before? He's being really serious? It's starting to scare me.

"I saw your book in the music room."

"Did you read it!"

"Yes. But I was just going to look for the new song you wrote so I could sing it."

"Oh?"

"I found two songs. The one we talked about, and then one called Mystery Girl."

"Oh. That was supposed to be a surprise."

"Ally, you know who she is. Please tell me?"

"What? Austin I dont know who she is."

"So Trish was right?"

"What about Trish?"

"Your her?" His eyes widened as he stared at me. "Your the mystery girl?"

"What? No! Austin I wasnt even at the ball!"

"But you knew stuff about her?"

"I was just thinking about what it would be like if I got to dance with Dallas. Im sure her feelings wouldnt be that different from mine."

"Oh. So your not her?"

"No."

"And you dont know she is?"

"Sorry Austin."

"Okay. Well sorry I woke you up."

"I wasnt sleeping?"

"So you've looked like that all day?"

"Austin!"

"Sorry."


	7. Help From The Radio

**Austin's POV**

Before I left Ally's place, she started feeling really sick. I stayed with her and gave her stuff she needed and wanted. Ice cream, water, soup, remote, everything. She kept yelling at me to leave because she was sick, but I didnt listen. She's my best friend, im not gonna leave her.

When I finally got home, at seven o' clock, I saw Dez sitting on the couch.

"Dez? What are you doing here?"

"Isnt today Friday?"

"Yeah? ... Oh! The scary movie marathon! I completely forgot."

Every Friday Dez and I get a huge stack a scary movies and we stay up all night watching them. Even if they're ones we havent seen.

"Where have you been? We always start the movie at six. That was an hour ago."

"I was with Ally."

"Oh yeah. She tell you who your mystery girl is?"

"She doesnt know who she is."

"But she wrote it?"

"It was all made up feelings."

"Oh."

We put in the newest Nightmare On Elm Street and halfway through Dez was already crying because of how scared he was. The best part of the night was when my little sister Amanda came in the room dressed as ghostface when we were watching Scream 3. She hid behind the tv when we went to go get more popcorn. Right before he was about the house exploded she jumped out from behind the tv a fake knife.

Dez screamed and ran into the other room. Amanda sat down and took his place.

Ha, I love movie night with Dez.

The next day I was walking to the beach with Dez. His face face was really pale and his eyes were wide. He didnt blink all morning. When we got there we saw Trish talking to some guy sitting on a table.

"Austin! I just got you a radio interview. Be here tommorow at six am." She said while running to us.

"Who does interviews at six am?"

"They do. I told them all about your mystery girl, and they want to get it out to the public. They're gonna make an announcement about it in a few minutes. So in the morning, there will be lots of girls calling. You question them, ask them things about stuff you two talked about at the ball. The girl that answers everything, is your girl."

"Wow, thanks Trish. But it's not gonna work."

"Why not?"

"At the party, she said I have to walk up to her. An announcement isnt going to work. She wants me to come to her. And even if she changed her mind about that, theres a chance she wont be listening."

I walked away from then and started walking along the wet sand.

"There's also a chance I'll never find her."


	8. Giving Up

**Austin's POV**

I was leaning against the wood fence on the dock staring at the horizon. Trish walked up to me. "Austin are you okay?"

I sighed, "Am I fooling myself? Do you really think I'll have any chance of finding her? We've come up with so many ideas and none of them are working. I should just give up should'nt I?"

"Wow this is hard. I've never been good at giving advice, that's what Ally's for. But, if you really want to find her, you shouldnt give up."

"What if I want to, but know I wont?"

"I dont know."

"I want to talk to Ally, but she wont let me twenty feet near her house."

"So call her."

I shook my head. "Im just gonna go home. You can cancel the radio interview."

**Trish's POV**

Whoa, I actually felt bad for Austin? This is the first time I've ever felt bad for anyone. I hate it! I wish I could tell Austin who she was. The other day at school I was talking to a girl, and she told me she was the girl dancing with Austin. I told her to prove it so I followed her home and she showed me her dress and mask. She made me promise not to tell him though.


	9. Your My Mystery Girl?

**Austin's POV**

Yup. I have officially given up on finding her. Why look for something you'll never find? I skipped the radio interview this morning and just went straight to school. Dez was trying to balance a plate on his nose and Trish was texting someone. I was sitting down staring into my English book. I wasnt reading anything on it, I was just looking into it. Not paying attention to what was on the page. When the warning bell rang I put the book in my back pack and walked to class. Not even bothering to wait for Trish and Dez. I was walking to my classroom when a girl pulled me over towards her locker.

"Hey Austin."

"Hi Lindsey."

"So, you've seemed pretty upset lately. Still looking for the girl you danced with at the ball?"

"Not anymore. How did you know?"

"I heard the DJ talk about it on the radio yesterday."

"Oh."

"So why arent you looking for her anymore?"

"Because im never gonna find her."

"How do you know you havent already?"

"What? ... Listen, im gonna be late for class."

"Austin, it was me."

"What was you?"

"The girl. I know I told you to come up to me and confirm it. But it hurt seeing you struggle and look so down all the time. So here I am."

She knew what the girl told me. Lindsey is my mystery girl?

"Your her?"

"The one and only. So, what do we do now? Date? Forget about it?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"Great." She put her hands on my shoulders and reached up to kiss me. "See you after class." She smiled and turned around and walked away.

I finally found her. Well, she found me, but now I know who she is! But, something doesnt feel right? Oh well.

After class I was walking out to the quad and sat next to Trish. I didnt see Dez anywhere?

"Austin! Good news! Ally's getting better. She said she should be back in school in a few days!"

"Awesome!" I've missed seeing Ally everyday. It's always boring without her.

I glanced over Trish's shoulder and saw Lindsey coming our way. "Hey Austin!" She down next to me and kissed my cheek. "... And Trish."

"Lindsey." Trish and Lindsey have never liked each other. But Lindsey's my girlfriend now, hopefully that will change.

"Trish, I've got good news too. Lindsey's my mystery girl!"

"What! No she's not!"

"Yes she is. I know you dont like her but, she really is my mystery girl. She's the girl I danced with at the ball."

"NO! She's not!Austin I know who the _real _mystery girl is. And it's not her."

Lindsey rollwed her eyes. "Come on Austin. I think Trish here is just jealous."

"I do too." Lindsey and I stood up and left.

"Hey, I dropped my lip gloss. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

**Linsey's POV**

I walked back to the table and sat across from Trish. "Listen Trish, I am Austins mystery girl. So dont do anything to get in our way."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Your just some pshyco Austin Moon fan trying to live out the ultimate fan dream and date him."

"That may be true, but dont you see how much happier Austin is? He's been depressed for a week. Do you really want to ruin that?"

"I dont care about Austin's feelings. But I do care about the real girl. What are you gonna do when she tells Austin the truth?"

"She's way too shy to do that. And she also cares about Austins happiness. So she's not gonna do anything." I smiled and pulled a lip gloss out of my bag and walked back over to Austin.

"Found it!"


	10. The Real Mystery Girl

**Austin's POV**

It's been two days since Lindsey came to me and tonight we were going on our first date. I wanted to take her to a resturaunt but she insisted on a movie and the arcade. Which I prefer a lot more than fancy food.

After I found out about Lindsey, Trish and I havent said one word to each other. I see her when I walk in the mall but we just ignore each other. I havent really heard anything from Ally lately either. Trish probably told her I did something bad and Ally believed her. Im not so sure though which is im going to her house. Hopefully she's better. I walked up the walkway and knocked on the door. Her dad opened it.

"Austin?"

"Hi . Can I talk to Ally?"

"She's still a little sick."

"Too sick to talk?"

"Guess not." He moved to the side and opened the door all the way. "She's in the living room."

"Thanks." I walked in the living room and saw Ally covered up in a blanket watching a movie. "Titanic?"

She turned and paused the movie when she saw me. "What? It's a good movie."

"Yeah if you like sitting down for six hours."

"Three and a half."

"Close enough."

She laughed. "So what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to know why your mad at me."

"Mad? Im not mad at you?"

"You've been ignoring me."

"Thats not because im mad at you. Trish brought me homework that I have to make up on and I've been really busy. I could never be mad at you."

"Oh, okay. So, did Trish tell you I found my mystery girl?"

"Uh, yeah. She did." She looked away and had sadness in her voice.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just allergies."

"I thought you had the flu?"

"I guess they're both going around. I should probably go get my medicine." She said standing up.

"No, I'll get it. You still need to rest and recover. Where is it?"

"The desk in my room."

"Okay." I went up the stairs and walked into Ally's room. I found her medicine and when I went to pick it up I saw something behind it. A black mask. A very familiar black mask. I picked it up to examine. I looked up and saw Ally's closet open. Hanging from the door was a long red-pink dress.

"Austin wait!" I heard Ally shout as she ran into the room.

I turned to her holding the mask in my hands.

"It's you."


	11. The Truth

**Austin's POV**

"Austin I can explain."

"Your my mystery girl?"

Trish was right. About eveything. About Ally. About Lindsey.

"You lied to me?"

"No. I just didnt want you to know. I was too embarrased."

"By me?"

"No. Because you all see me as the girl who cant dance."

"No one sees you like that. But now that you mention it, how did you learn to dance?"

"I've always known how to dance. But when theres people around, my stage freight comes out. So I thought the masquerade would be okay, and it was. But when I saw you talk to Dez and Trish and I knew it was you, I had to leave. And ever since, you keep talking about how in love you are with her. Me."

"So you just said you dont know who she is and came up with some plan to help me find someone when that someone was you?"

"Yeah. Im sorry Austin."

"Why?"

"You just explained why. I sent you on a wild goose chase."

"And now the chase is over. And im actually kinda glad it's you."

"You are? Why?"

"Ally you have no idea how long I've had a crush on you."

"A crush? On me?"

"Yeah."

And it was true. I liked Ally even before we beccame friends.

"Why would you have a crush on me?"

"Because your awesome."

She smiled and I leaned in to kiss her. But she pulled away.

"You dont like me the way I like you. Do you?"

"No, Austin, it's not that. Im still sick."

"I'll risk it."

I put my arms around her waist and kissed her.


	12. Break Up

**Austin's POV**

Ally's my mystery girl. I still couldnt believe it. I was so happy. There's just one problem. And as I was walking the streets back to my house, that problem showed up.

"Hey Austin!"

_Lindsey._

She ran up to me and tried to kiss my cheek but I backed away before she could.

"What's wrong?"

"You lied to me. Your not the girl I danced with at the masquerade."

"What are you talking about? Of course I am."

"No. Your not. Ally is."

"Ally? Your not starting to think Trish was right are you?"

"No. Becase I know that Trish was right. I was jst at Ally's house. I saw the dress and the mask. She explained everything to me."

"Okay fine. Ally is the girl you were with. But think about the past few days. You've been so happy with me."

"Because I thought you were someone else!"

"Austin? Are, are you breaking up with me?"

"Course not. We were never together."

She looked down with sadness and anger on her face. It was making me feel guilty about this. But I know I shouldnt be. If anyone should be guilty, it's her.

"Your gonna regret this!"

"I dont think so. Im glad its not you. Because in that small moment when I thought you were her, I was miserable. And I'd probably be miserable with anyone that's not Ally."

She glared at me and walked away. While I continued walking to my house.

**Ally's POV**

I cant believe what just happened. Austin found out its me. And he kissed me! I was going to tell him we couldnt be together, but then he left. I havent liked Austin as more then a friend until the ball. These feelings are all so new. I've had a crush on Dallas for so long, and now those feelings have been replaced. And as much as I hate it, I have to Austin it wont work out.

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling with so many confused thoughts. I grabbed my phone and called the one person who could help me.

"Hey Ally."

"Trish, I have a big problem!"

"What's wrong? Did you run out of Fruity Mint Swirl?"

"Yes. But thats not it. Austin knows."

"What about Austin's nose?"

"No, Austin knows about me being at the ball. He saw the dress and mask."

"Well finally."

"He kissed me."

"What? When?"

"Like five minutes ago."

"Ooh! I cant wait to see the look on Lindsey's face when he breaks up with her!"

"Trish."

"Sorry. I just really hate her. Wait, what's the problem?"

"I dont know if I want to be with him."

"Ally you got upset when I told you that Autin was searching for you. You cried when I told you Lindsey was pretending to be you."

"I didnt cry!"

"Oh yes you did. And you want to be with him."

"Well what if he doesnt want to be with me?"

"He kissed you? Why wouldnt he?"

"I dont know?"

"If your trying to make up some excuse not to be with him, dont. It's so obvious that you like him. Just give him a chance."

"I guess."

"Great. I wonder if he already broke up with Lindsey? If not, she's about to find out he will."

"Trish what are you-?"

I heard the dial tone that meant the call was over. She hung up on me!

Okay Trish. I'll try. Im not gonna tell Austin, im just gonna see how this plays out.


	13. Trish

**Austin's POV**

Ally was still sick so she didnt show up for school the next day. Which made me feel upset. Our first real day as a couple and not together. At least she'll be back soon. But I think I might be getting sick too now? I guess she was right?

"Austin!"

I turned around and saw Trish wwalking up to me.

"Hey Trish. Im sorry I didnt believe you."

"Save it. You may be with Ally now, but we will never friends again."

"Why?"

"Did you really need to go on a hunt for someone you were already in love with? And would you really go out with Lindsey because she said she was Ally? Why would that make you have any feelings for her?"

"I was stupid."

"_Was? _You still are. As soon as you learned the truth you immediatly broke up with Lindsey. Your lucky I convinced Ally to give you a try."

"What?"

She turned and walked away ignoring me.

What did she mean by convincing Ally to give me a try?


	14. Sick

**Austin's POV**

After school I went to Ally's. I wanted to know what Trish meant. I tried to ask her earlier but she wouldnt talk to me. I asked Dez if he could get Trish to tell him but she slapped him. I rang the doorbell and Ally answered.

"Hey Austin." She said kissing my cheek.

"Hey. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure." She walked into the living room and I followed her after shutting the door. We sat on opposite couches. "What's up?"

"I was talking to Trish earlier. She said something about convincing you to date me. . . Do you not want to be with me?"

She had a guilty look on her face. "Austin, I really like you. I just dont want to wreck our friendship."

"Nothings gonna wreck that. If you decide to just be friends, I'll be okay with that. It's up to you Ally."

She stood up and walked over to the couch I was sitting on and sat next to me, wrapping her arms around me and laying her head on my shoulder. "Im fine with this."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

A few hours later I went home and started doing my homework. When I was almost finished I started getting a little dizzy and hot. I went to the kitchen to get a cup of water. My mom was sitting at the table going throught her work. She's a lawyer and has a big case coming up so she's been really busy. She turned around when she heard me enter.

"Austin, are you okay?"

"Yeah, im fine. Why?"

"You dont look to good?" She got out of her seat and walked over to me, placing her hand on my forehead. "You feel really warm. Im calling a doctor." She walked over to the phone on the counter.

"Mom, im fine."

"Have you been over to Ally's recently?"

"Yeah."

"You must've gotten the flu. Im making you an appointment." She picked up the phone and called the hospital.

Great. Just when Ally gets better, I get sick. And since my mom is very cautious, she probably wont let her or Dez over.


	15. No Outside Connection

**Austin's POV**

My mom and I had just gotten back from the hospital and I was definatly sick.

"I knew I shouldnt have let you go over to Ally's house. You should've waited until she got better."

"She was my best friend. I couldnt not see her."

"I know Austin. But now your sick. Wait, what do you mean she _was_ your best friend?" My mom gasped. "Is she okay? The flu didnt kill her did it?"

"What? No! Mom, Ally is perfectly fine. I meant she's not _just _my best friend. She's my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? I thought you were with that Lindsey girl?"

"I was. But it didnt work out."

"Oh. Well I didnt like her anyways."

"Well what do you think of Ally?"

"I think Ally is an amazing, wonderful, smart girl. And that your lucky to have her."

"Yeah, I am lucky." I sat at the table smiling.

"Oh no you dont." My mom said pulling me up from the seat. "You are going to your room so you can rest. I'll bring you some soup soon."

"Seriously? I cant sit down here?"

"Rest." She said sternly.

I sighed and went upstairs to my room.

**Ally's POV**

I woke up the next finally feeling like myself, not some lazy sick person. I showered, got dressed, and then went downstairs. "Morning dad."

"Hey honey. You look better."

"I am. Im gonna go see Austin. I'll be home later." I started walking to the door.

"Ally, you cant go to Austins."

"Why?"

"He's sick. His mom and dad wont let him have any visitors."

"You wouldnt let me have any visitors."

"Well Austin's parents are different. Im sorry Ally."

I sighed and walked into the living room feeling guilty. He must've gotten sick because of me. I feel awful. I went upstairs and decided to call him instead. Hopefully the Moon's will let him talk. After a few rings he finally answered.

"Hey Ally."

"Hey Austin. My dad just told me your sick. Im so sorry."

"It's fine. It's not your fault. You warned me about getting sick around you and I didnt listen."

"Well I shouldve just locked you out of the house."

"Ally, its fine. Really."

"Well I cant help but feel guilty."

"You dont have to. Im only sick. It's not like we're never gonna see each other again."

"I guess. But dont say that. I would hate if we never saw each other again."

"I would too. . . Ally, I can hear my mom coming up the stairs. She doesnt want me to have any outside connection. I got to go."

"Okay. Im gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Bye." He said hanging up.


	16. Living The Dream

_**So sorry for how long it's been. I really wanted to upload a lot sooner, but I've been sick, and when I got better school had just started so I've been trying to get all my work done. But im in high-school and there's a lot. So, this is going to be the last chapter. I wanted to end this story with Austin finding out about Ally and kissing her, but I ended up writing more. I dont know why though? They're not near my best. Okay, enough talking. Here's the epilogue:**_

**Austin's POV**

Three months have passed since I found out Ally was the mystery girl. We still act pretty much the same around each other as we always have. Except now we occasionally kiss and go on dates. Other then that we're still best friends. And we havent let our relationship affect anything. My music still sounds exactly the same. No sappy romance stuff. I've heard Ally singing that type of stuff before, and it's really good, just not something I would sing. Ever.

I think the best thing that's come out of me and Ally dating is that I've helped her overcome her stage freight. I had a hidden camera on the piano as she sang and I posted it online. She got really mad when I told her, but when she saw all the likes and positive comments, her anger went down. Not all the way, she was still pretty mad. But a lot of people were demanding that we put more videos of her up so I helped her create her own profile where she now has five original songs and three covers. But that's all she's done. She wont sing in front of anyone except me, Trish, Dez, or her dad. But tonight's that gonna change.

Summer just started and Jimmy Starr booked my very first tour to start tonight. We're starting it here in Miami, and tommorow we'll be in Jacksonville.

I stepped out of the car with Ally at my side and we were greeted by thousands of people waiting outside. When we made it inside and backstage, Trish and Dez were sitting down at the table playing thumb war.

"I win." Trish said boredly. "For the hundreth time."

"Only because I let you win." Dez defended.

"Oh, so that part where you screamed and called for your mommy was all pretending?"

"No that was real."

"Guys!" Ally shouted. "Austin's about to perform on his very first tour, can you please not spend this moment arguing?"

"Ally they spend every moment arguing?" I say.

"I know. I'd just like for them to stop this time."

"Fine, you wont hear any arguing from us for the rest of the night." Trish says.

"Thank you."

Ally turns to kiss my cheek and tell me good luck, when we hear, "Ow! Dez! You stepped on my foot!"

"Your the one who put your foot under mine." He countered.

I saw Ally getting angry so I turned her to face me. "It's okay Ally. It would be weird if they didnt fight."

"Yeah, I guess it would be."

Someone with a head piece and a black shirt that said CREW passed by us saying I have one minute before the curtain goes up.

"This is it." Ally says. "I cant believe how far we made it."

"And we're only sixteen."

"I know! We are really the dream."

"Which is why I want you on stage with me."

"What?" She asks with a nervous look.

"Ally I wouldnt be here if it werent for you."

"Austin you know I cant do that. I can barely do the videos. There is no way I can stand on a stage with thousands of people."

"Ally," I take both of her hands and look in her eyes. "You can do it."

"What am I gonna do? Stand next to you while you sing?" She asks.

"No. I've got something planned."

I grab her wrist and pull her to the center of the stage with me. First sight and the screaming gets a lot louder. This has always been my dream. And now I get to experiance with my two best friends, and the girl I love. We've come such a long way from performing in Sonic Boom. I step up the front of the stage and bring the microphone to my mouth, waiting for the screaming to die down before speaking.

"Hey Miami, im Austin Moon, and next to me is Ally Dawson, the girl who writes all of my songs and is the reason im standing in front of you all today." I take a second to look around, trying to memorize each and every face in front of me. "She wrote a song a few months ago, I've never performed it before and im really excited for you all to hear it.

It's called Mystery Girl."


End file.
